This invention relates to an aqueous film-forming composition. More particularly, the invention relates to the improvement in vinyl polymer emulsion which is prepared by radically polymerizing unsaturated vinyl monomer with emulsion stabilizers of oxidation curing polymeric water-soluble resins.
The inventors of the present application have made deep and extensive studies on the emulsions with oxidation curing polymeric water-soluble resins as emulsion stabilizers. When these emulsions are cured by oxidation, several characteristic features different from those of other common emulsions can be obtained, however, the former emulsions have the defect that the lowest temperature for film formation is not compatible with the desirable hardness of the obtained coating films when they are used as low-pollution coating materials. The present invention has been made as the result of earnest studies in order to eliminate the above drawback.